


Waiting For You

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M, Mpreg Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Blaine to do when he's suddenly pregnant with Kurt's baby and has resorted to giving her up? He can't even admit he's in love with Kurt, much less raise a baby with him, so he thinks, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Assume Kurt and Blaine had a relationship prior to the pregnancy.

“I know.”

The words resound loudly in his head, flashing bright in his brain like a neon sign calling his attention, urging him to remember. His own voice rings in his ears, “Yes, Kurt, yes, oh god, ohh, harder, baby, harder!” The filthy sound of skin slapping on skin. Kurt’s lurid groans filling the room. The bed noisily squeaking beneath them, in time with Kurt’s rhythmic thrusts. Somehow, he even recalls the feeling of Kurt’s strong hands gripping his hips, gently pulling his ass back to meet Kurt’s pelvis. The fucking neon sign in Blaine’s head reads _Never forget!_ All he wants is to punch the shit out of that sign and watch the light of the bright letters die before him, along with the memory.

But, when he turns to look at Kurt, face blank, he’s seemingly emotionless, his lips slowly curving into a discreet smug. “Know what, Hummel?” he asks nonchalantly, and if it weren’t for the way his chest tightens, his heart threatening to give him away, Blaine himself would believe he’s clueless as to what Kurt’s talking about.

“I know about the baby,” Kurt confesses, and Blaine surprises him when he shrugs, pretends the matter is both unimportant and irrelevant.

“Yeah?” He chuckles loudly, and while purposely ignoring Kurt, continues shoving his books into his backpack. They’re standing before Blaine’s locker, classes beyond done, when Kurt, fresh out of the Glee Club, and Blaine, detention, approached him, claiming he needed to urgently speak to him. Except, for the past two weeks, Blaine had been deliberately ignoring him and wanted nothing more than to keep it that way. So, he evades Kurt’s accusation. “What baby do you know about?”

Kurt glances around the empty hallway, before whispering, “ _Our_ baby.” Blaine swears his nervous system nearly collapses, but as per usual, he maintains his cool demeanor.

“You’re damn near insane, Hummel.”

“You can’t deny it, Blaine. I heard you in the bathroom the other day. Puking in the toilet?” Oh god, right, he could have sworn nobody had been in that bathroom. Shit. “And then, I bet you thought it was empty, because what was that you said?” Feigning temporary forgetfulness, Kurt pretends to remember. “Oh yeah. I’m not ready to be a _father_. When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you _what_?” Blaine asks harshly, and by then, he’s done distracting himself with his locker and his books, instead turning to face Kurt. “Why the hell do you think it’s yours?”

“Because we…” Kurt begins, but Blaine interrupts.

“You mean, _you_ fucked me?” When Blaine laughs, Kurt’s expression changes, and startlingly, Blaine knows what that look means—Kurt’s clearly offended and hurt by his words (namely, _fucked_ ), and he’s trying hard to hide his vulnerability. Despite how much Kurt cherishes sex and the emotions tangled in it, he should know by now that that’s all they’d done— _fuck_. What? Did he think it’d been something other than casual sex? Not possible, Blaine convinces himself. “You’re not the only person I’ve had sex with, Hummel.”

In defense, Kurt quickly resorts to his signature snarkiness. “I’m the only person who’s _fucked_ you.”

“Wow, brave all of a sudden, huh?” Another smarmy chuckle in response. “Okay, fine, you want to hear it? I am pregnant, and it’s yours. There? Did that make you any happier today?”

“Yes,” Kurt nods, and when he comfortingly places a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, Blaine lightly brushes it off. _Can’t get too close_ , he thinks but wonders briefly if he means more than physically. “Now, we can talk about what we’re going to do about it,” Kurt suggests.

“What _we’re_ going to do? I don’t need your help, Hummel. I know what _I’m_ going to do.”

“This is my baby too, _Anderson_.”

“Right, okay, babe,” Blaine begins sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “So we’ll raise her together in the fucking suburbs in a house surrounded by a white picket fence while our two dogs run around in the backyard, happy as can be.” He shakes his head. “Get real, Hummel. Grow up.”

“So what? Are you going to give her up?” Blaine’s silence, combined with his inability to look Kurt in the eye, the way he turns his head down to the ground instead, is Kurt’s confirmation. He doesn’t see the look of disbelief on Kurt’s face. “You weren’t going to tell me? Or _ask_ me?”

Then, suddenly, Blaine’s eyes are full to the brim with tears, and a heavy feeling settles deep in his chest. Of course, he blames a sudden blast of hormones, but frankly, he thinks about the creature he’s carrying, the shitty life he’s himself experienced, and how desperately he hopes that’s nowhere near the life she receives. As the tears bubble up further in his eyes, the feeling lingers heavy in his heart, and against Blaine’s will, they slowly slip down his inevitably flushed cheeks. Hastily wiping them away, he wills himself to disappear, wishing beyond anything that he wasn’t this vulnerable before Kurt.

“This is my chance,” he whispers to Kurt (or maybe himself), and Kurt responds with a confused look, forehead scrunched, eyebrows furrowed.

“Chance?” he asks. “Chance for what?” But as Blaine continues to cry, quietly sobbing, his face now hidden in his hands, Kurt approaches him further and wraps his arms around him tightly. Unsurprisingly yet unacceptably, Blaine’s chest tingles with his deeply repressed feelings for the man holding him, and he blows out a loud breath, forcing himself to calm down.

“Blaine?” Kurt urges, but instead, Blaine disentangles himself from Kurt’s arms, and his face, although still flushed and tear-streaked, is stoic and reserved. Back to blank.

“This is my chance to give someone a good fucking life,” Blaine replies through gritted teeth, eyes evading Kurt’s. “Not the piece of shit living I’ve been doing. Nobody loves me, Kurt. Nobody.”

A beat, and then, “I love you, Blaine.”

Blaine’ll deny it later, but his heart thumps loudly, threatening to escape from beneath his ribcage, so loudly in fact, he swears Kurt can hear it. Can hear the way his body reveals and embraces that which he fights hard to conceal. He thinks Kurt must know, already knows; he has to. However, he does not reply with the truth. Instead, once again pushing his feelings away, Blaine slams his locker closed and motions to leave, meeting Kurt’s eyes.

“Yeah? Well, that’s too bad.”

He’s already down the hall before the tears begin to roll down Kurt’s cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Try as he might, four months in, Blaine can no longer hide it. Even under all the layers he purposely piles on—the slightly baggier t-shirts, the gray hoodie, the looser jeans, his leather jacket—his newly swollen belly noticeably protrudes. And Blaine’s great aunt, whom he lives with, of course, notices. Hell, it’s obvious. Blaine even thinks she’s a little damn dense for not noticing before.

She sits him down. It’s a short, apologetic speech about responsibilities, mistakes, having little to no money, and him moving out. He understands. His blood boils beneath the surface, heated at the thought of him and his unborn baby with nowhere to live, but he gets it. His great aunt isn’t a bad person, out to punish him for his pregnancy. Inattentive? Dismissive? Neglectful? Hell yes. But bad? No. She was, after all, the only person willing to take him in after his mother’s death. It’s just… she can hardly maintain the two of them, much less Blaine’s baby girl. 

He doesn’t tell her he doesn’t intend to keep the baby. Besides, he suspects what she’s most embarrassed about is what the neighbors will think of her after realizing she’s supporting a pregnant teen. In this old-fashioned fucking neighborhood, there’ll be whispers of how she didn’t raise him right. Maybe it’s about time she’s free of him anyway. 

So, he leaves. She’d given him a month at best to go, but fuck her sentimental goodbyes. He doesn’t have the time, or frankly, the patience, to watch her cry as he leaves. Hence, Blaine packs his only bag that night and sneaks out through his window. 

It’s nearly midnight when he sits alone on a swing at the park, hand tenderly on his belly, and he thinks hard about his options. As if he even has any. Maybe a shelter? Or he could opt to just sleep in this damn park on a bench. If he had other relatives, maybe they’d take him in, but he doesn’t, and nobody gives a damn about him anyway. 

“You’re not even born, and I can’t give you a proper home,” he whispers into the dark, sighing deeply. “Kurt talked this big game about keeping you, but—” Blaine stops, scrunches his eyebrows, and ponders. Kurt, huh? It isn’t until he’s actually said his name aloud that Blaine realizes Kurt is an option too, and for now, the only viable one. It’s been two months, however, since their last conversation by Blaine’s locker, and after the way Blaine walked away, he’s not entirely sure Kurt wants to see him. Especially when Blaine didn’t reciprocate his feeling. Or rather, admit he did. 

Blaine doesn’t think much more before he’s picked his bag off the ground, headed in Kurt’s direction, and muttered, “Fuck it.” He knows if he thinks about it too much, he won’t do the very thing he’s about to. And he’s desperate. Not that he’ll ever say as much.

When Blaine’s standing outside the Hummel household, he pulls out his phone and calls, and Kurt picks up the phone after two rings, surprisingly fast for someone whose voice is groggy and riddled with sleep. “Blaine?” Kurt asks, and even in his sleepy haze, it’s clear he’s confused. 

“I’m downstairs,” Blaine responds, looking up at Kurt’s bedroom window. “Come open the door.” He sees a light flicker on in the room, but with Kurt’s shades shut, he can’t see much. 

“Wh-what?” 

“I’m downstairs. Open the front door.” And with that, he clicks ‘End’, leaving no room for questions. In nearly seconds, Kurt’s at the entrance, pulling Blaine into his house. 

“What are you doing here?” he whispers harshly, and it’s evident in his voice that he’s both surprised and angry at Blaine’s sudden visit. 

“I was kicked out,” Blaine confesses, and his voice is suddenly too vulnerable, too fragile, for his liking. But Kurt’s always made him feel like that. Always pulled the truth out of him. He gestures towards his bag. “I thought I could crash here, unless you’re also gonna kick me out?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blaine.” 

Kurt carefully leads him up the stairs, placing his index finger over his lips as a plea for Blaine to be quiet. He adamantly doesn’t want to wake his father. Blaine obliges, and together, they enter Kurt’s room, Kurt silently locking the door behind them. 

“Was it the baby?” he asks before he’s even turned around to fully face Blaine. When he’s finally looking, Blaine nods, and Kurt tsks softly, shaking his head. “Well, you can stay here for as long as you need to.”

“Yeah, sure, your dad’s gonna be real pleased to see you’re harboring the guy you impregnated in here,” Blaine rolls his eyes. He’s not even sure Kurt’s told his father about any of this. “This is just for tonight, Hummel. Until I figure out what the fuck I’m gonna do.” 

“Blaine, don’t be stupid. You have nowhere else to go. So as long as you’re carrying my baby, I’m not gonna let you wander the streets in search of a home. You’re staying.” 

“ _Our_ baby,” Blaine corrects, but he regrets it as soon as he’s said it. This isn’t their baby. She might carry their DNA, but they’re sure as hell not keeping her. She belongs to another couple. Not that they’re a couple. Anymore. If Blaine can even consider what they had before a relationship. “And fuck you, Hummel. I make my own decisions. I don’t need you.” 

“You’re the one who showed up at my house. You obviously need me. So, shut up, Blaine, and accept my help for once. Not everyone’s out to get you. I’m offering you a place to stay, for God’s sake.” 

“Fine,” Blaine answers bitterly, throwing his bag on the floor. “Hand me a pillow then. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“No, you’re _pregnant_. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Kurt…” Kurt’s name slips out of his mouth, as it usually does unintentionally when Blaine’s emotions get the best of him.

“Blaine.” Kurt replies sternly, and Blaine scowls in return, but soon enough, he’s crowding Kurt’s bed, slipping in under the covers and making himself comfortable. He moans quietly in ecstasy—it’s been a long time since he’s slept in a bed so comfortable—and pulls his shirt off. Meanwhile, Kurt’s lying silently on the floor, making himself comfortable too on his makeshift bed. Blaine closes his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep, but the empty side of the bed picks at him, and both his brain and his heart simultaneously ask him to lure Kurt onto the bed. 

“God, Hummel, it’s like a damn freezer in this room. I think my toes are frozen.”

“Do you want another blanket?” 

“No…” Blaine raises his eyebrow suggestively, even though Kurt very well can’t see him. “I can think of other ways we can keep ourselves warm.”

Kurt stifles his laughter. “Oh God, it’s been forever since you’ve hit on me like that.” 

“Yeah, well, we’d already gone through all this wooing shit before everything happened. I had you.” 

“And then you lost me, as soon as you stopped talking me.” 

“I’m sorry finding out I was pregnant was such a horrible time for you,” Blaine spits out sarcastically. 

“No, actually, I could have forgiven you for not talking to me after you found out. But the past two months after I told you I loved you…” Blaine’s heart stings involuntarily. _This isn’t the moment to tell Kurt_ , he thinks. “You didn’t say it back. You didn’t even give me the time of day. And now, you’re only back because you need me again. Just like before, all you needed me for was for sex.” Painful thump. _Don’t tell him you’re not worth it_. “All you ever do is use me. The only reason I’m letting you use me this time is because of that little boy or girl you’re carrying.” 

“Girl,” Blaine says suddenly, albeit defensively, and Kurt’s mildly startled. 

“Girl?” He sits up, and Blaine looks down at him on the floor. “You know?” 

He shakes his head in response. “Not for sure, no, but I have a strong feeling.” As Kurt lays back down on the carpeted floor, the room falls silent for a minute, but for Kurt and Blaine, it feels like nearly an hour. Despite their not being able to see each other, the tension between them is beyond evident, and it’s awkward. “I’m not using you,” Blaine contends suddenly, arms crossed behind his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

“Then why are you here?” Kurt whispers. 

“I needed a place to stay. I have no other options.” 

Holding himself up by his elbow, his body turned towards his bed, Kurt perches his head on his hand, disbelieving. “You’re trying to tell me I’m the _only_ person who will take you in? I doubt that.” 

“You are the _only_ person who will take me in,” Blaine admits, but he evades Kurt entirely, his eyes still locked on the white ceiling above him. He knows at first instance, Kurt doesn’t believe him. Because he’s come from a family abundant with love and care, it’s difficult for him to fathom that others come from completely different experiences, but Kurt’s smart and understanding, and within minutes, he puts two and two together. 

Blaine shifts, turning his back towards Kurt, and unexpectedly, Kurt abandons his spot on the floor and slides in beside Blaine, tenderly wrapping his arms around Blaine’s body. Blaine’s eyes close of their own accord, and he thinks to fight off Kurt’s affections but doesn’t have the heart to. He doesn’t, however, react, instead remaining curled in on himself.

“Before, you said nobody loved you. Is that what you meant?” 

“Pretty damn obvious what ‘nobody loves me’ means, Kurt.” 

“Blaine, you’ve never told me about your family.” 

“That’s ‘cause I don’t have one,” he replies sharply, but his voice is in no way hurt or pained or broken. He’s grown so used to the hurt, his tone is unaffected. If Kurt listens closely, it’s tinted with rage, but… Blaine’s been so long without that he’s learned to push down his emotion. He never cries anymore, not like he used to when he was younger. Why the hell should he? The pain was fresh back then. New. Brutally carving a shape into his heart. Now, it’s settled. He’s lived too long with it.

“Everybody has a family, Blaine. It doesn’t have to be a typic—”

Blaine turns swiftly, and he’s clearly seething. “I don’t, Kurt, so could you drop it?” 

“Sure,” Kurt mutters quietly. Nonetheless, despite Blaine’s cruel reaction, Kurt pulls him in closer, dropping his head lightly between Blaine’s neck and shoulder. In pure unadulterated bliss, Blaine closes his eyes again, breathing out softly. He’s worried that in the quiet dark, Kurt will hear the way his heart beat accelerates, will feel the tingles rising in his chest. He’s always worried Kurt will uncover the truth, so he silences them as best as he can. 

“You took off your shirt,” Kurt mumbles, and his breath is hot against Blaine’s skin. 

“Whoever’s called you a genius really does you no justice,” Blaine replies sarcastically. Eyes still closed, Blaine feels sleep slowly overtaking him. “It’s so hot in here. I had to.” 

“You said it was cold like ten minutes ago.” 

“Wanted to fuck you,” he murmurs sleepily. 

“Mm,” Kurt hums, and beside him, he hears Blaine’s breath evening out, Blaine falling into a deep stupor. Kurt hugs him a little tighter, splaying his hand protectively across Blaine’s stomach. “Not gonna happen,” he finally responds to an asleep Blaine after a few minutes. “Not until you let me in.”


End file.
